In the production of magnetrons, it has been the practice to space anode vanes peripherally around the interior of an anode cylinder by forming longitudinal grooves on the inner surface of the anode cylinder to position the vanes and to hold the vanes in position in a jig fixture while they were brazed to the anode cylinder. Such process required a relatively thick wall anode cylinder to provide material for the grooves and required a relatively expensive brazing procedure to ensure that the anode members firmly contacted the anode cylinder and provided for brazing fillets at the junction of the anode vanes and the anode cylinder. Such electrical contacts are particularly important for magnetron structures since heavy oscillating currents traverse the junctions between the vanes and the anode cylinder at the microwave frequencies generated by the magnetrons.